Corruption
by hypergurl221
Summary: When your best friend becomes your enemy, where else do you have to go?
1. Chapter 1

The great hall was bustling with movement, as the breakfast hour was in full swing. Students were reaching for toast and eggs with crunchy bacon. All types of juice were found in jugs around the table. While cereal of the world were in the centre of the table. Students were shouting to each other, telling each other about their crazy dreams of the night before, or how much they don't want to do transfiguration essay they have to do in class 2. The mindless jitter filled the ears of all the teachers, who were deep in thought about the horrors trying to penetrate the walls, yet having friendly conversations with those around them, the only silent person in the great hall was Draco Malfoy.

His grey eyes skimmed across the house tables. His job for the dark lord was simple, recruit new death eaters. He looked up at his Slytherin table, all of them in 5th year and up were sworn in death eaters, his eyes then moved across to Ravenclaw half of them were on his side, in the Hufflepuff house a select few were dark, while all the saintly Gryffindor were fighting for the light. The war was two sided you either fought for the light or the dark; his eyes scanned the Gryffindor table until they rested of three 7th years. Harry motherfucking wont die Potter had his arm draped around his little girlfriend ginner… or Ginny Or something, while Ron ranga-as-hell Weasly whispered to the devil spawn Granger. Draco hated those 3, they weren't fighting for the light, and they were the fucking poster children for the light. He wanted desperately to rip the soul out of each and every one of them; his concentration was broken as the mail arrived. A burgundy and black owl, one which Draco had never seen before, dropped a small rolled up scroll into his lap. He looked at the scroll curiously, before unrolling it and began reading

_Please help me. I'm writing this letter to ask for your help I would have approached you, but you would have hexed me before I opened my mouth. Please meet me in the owlery tonight at 9:00 o'clock. I must speak with you about something important; you may be my only hope. I am watching you right now, incline your head if you agree._

His eyes snapped up and gazed across the hall, no one was looking or watching him. So he nodded once, he then went back to his breakfast. Yet one pair of chocolate brown eyes had watched his nod. She smiled sadly to herself, she was going to be saved from this hell, this light.

Authors notes

Hey all!

i wrote this story some time ago, while i was still in high school (...4years ago), so its probably not the best thing ever written, however i still feel the need to post it, ill only make minimal changes to the original, like grammar but most of itll be the same

Hope you like it

Hyper x


	2. Chapter 2

His day was filled with banter back and forth in his mind. Who sent the letter? Was it a joke? Was it a trap? Was it a light ambush? He wasn't stupid but he was curious, by the time 8:30 had rolled around he had come to the conclusion that he would meet this mystery person. He walked cautiously towards the owlery, he held his wand outstretched as he opened the door, the room was empty with only the sound of owls hooting.

Suddenly his wand was snatched out of his hand and disappeared into the space infront of him. Wandless magic. His body braced itself for an attack, however none ever came. The room went back to silence. Draco mind began to tick but just as he was about to leave the air in front of him began to shimmer, and a small hand reached out and began to remove a type of cloak, not a second later Hermione Granger was standing in front of him.

"What the hell is this?!" Draco yelled, this was obviously an ambush and he was about to be taken hostage by the light

"I need your help" she whispered, he stood there shocked for a moment there was no ambush? Granger was talking to him alone. She was so vulnerable.

"Why would I help a mudblood slut like yourself?" at his words she physically flinched, he didn't think he'd ever seen someone so weak in his life. He sighed, she was obviously alone and he could see his wand poking out of her robes, he could easily over power her if he needed to, he finally decided to listen to her

"Tell me Granger… Why do you need my help"

"I need to join the dark" after a moment silence Draco began chuckling darkly

"Why would the Dark lord accept you? We are not stupid Granger, you would obviously be a spy"

"No! No I wouldn't please you have to help me! Please!" tears began forming in the corner of her eyes

"Why would you leave golden boy potter?" he spat at her

"His gone insane, they all are" She whispered

"I don't believe you" and he truly didn't why would the golden girl Granger go against what she stood for, for so long

"Come to a DA meeting with me"

"Are you insane?! I'm not fucking stupid!" his anger was peaking, the girl must be a moron if she thought he was going to go into room full of his enemy, but she silently handed him his wand and the cloak she'd been wearing earlier. He took it curiously and looked at her for an explanation

"Its Harry invisibility cloak, please come, if making you see is the only way you will help, then I'll show you. Just follow me into the meeting and just stay quiet. Nothing will happen to you, they wont see you I promise" he watched her last hope glisten in her eyes. And then he realised this is his chance to get behind the enemies line without anyone knowing, he could see their training, their preparation everything. His face broke into a grin

"okay Granger I'll come watch and maybe if I believe you actually need my help I'll take you to the Dark lord, however if this is a trap, I wont hesitate to take you as a hostage" he smirked down at her small body and was to surprised to see her ginning back

"Thank you Draco" she then walked past him and out the door. He was stunned for a moment and then after recomposing himself wrapping the cloak around himself and following her out the door. He was going to enter the lion's den.


	3. Chapter 3

Granger was walking towards the room of requirements, her footsteps echoed down the hall, while his were spelled into silence. As they reached the wall a dark gate of twisted metal appeared, not the warm wooden door, which he remember from a couple of years ago. She pushed the door open and the sight before him was one he would never forget. The once welcoming DA room was now something that resembled a dungeon, the walls used to be wooden with mirrors they were now stone walls with chains, the wooden floor was now cobbled stone floor which was covered in dirt and blood, some new some, which looked weeks old. Chained to the walls was the Patil sister who was being savagely beaten by the Weasley twins, who yelled obscenities at them like slut and whore. Both girls had blood pouring from their mouths.

In the middle of the floor was Luna Lovegood, her hand had disappeared under her skirt and was working furiously as if trying to bring her self-relief, however her eyes were glazed over and she didn't seem to understand her surroundings. He saw Ron watching her very intently and he realised he had Luna under the Imperius. Then his eyes fell on Harry Potter he held a knife to Ginny's stomach and was making small incisions, making her whimper in pain. The rest of the DA stood around the edge watching and talking about what was being displayed.

As Hermione entered the room Harry flicked his wand and whispered "fintae incontaem" Hermione's normal appearance melted away and a dirty bruised Hermione stood there instead. He turned his attention to her

"Your Late!" Harry snapped aggressively while pushing Ginny towards the group, his attention returned to Hermione, "join the others"

the Patil sisters were slowly dragging themselves towards the group when they made it they fell to the ground in a heap.

"Get up you stupid slags! Do you think the Death Eaters will show you mercy?" the girls flinched at his words and pulled themselves up. Luna joined the group looking ashamed and embarrassed about her actions in front of everyone. Ron joined Harry at the front of the group, while Draco found a corner in which to sit and observe. The group were silent waiting for their leader to speak.

"My friends, I know some of you still don't understand why, but this training is essential for the lights survival. If one of you get captured by death eaters you will survive once your training is complete. Dumbledore and the order both agree this is positive training. So girls stop crying and take the training!" he paused for a moment for his words to sink in to everyone "Now today we are looking at the boundaries of the Cruatius curse. Who wants to be my volunteer?"

he looked around until his eyes rested on Hermione

"You were late. Get up here. Now"

Hermione sheepishly walked towards the front of the group and then stood before Harry

"Not a sound Hermione, not a sound. CRUCIO"

Hermione fell to the ground and started twitching uncontrollably, yet not one sound left her lips. Draco knew she was in pain, he had been put under the crusiatus a few times, but only punishment for failure, never for "training", He'd never seen something so dark in his life, a friend putting another friend through unexplainable pain. He watched tears flow down her cheeks and wanted desperately to help her, wipe her tears away, tell her it would be okay. He wanted to help her, no wonder she wanted to be a death eater, the "light side" were abusing and almost killing there friends. At the 45 second mark the pain had gotten too much and an earth shattering scream erupted from her throat. Harry broke the spell and immediately kicked her in the face, the was a crack and blood began to flow from her nose.

"You stupid weak slut!" Harry scream at her "you would never survive the death eaters! Ron, take her back to the common room and punish her"

Ron turned to Hermione and kicked her in the stomach and she moaned in pain

"Get up" he yelled into her face

"I cant" she murmured it was little more then a whisper

"Fine" Ron bent down and harshly pulled her into his arms. Draco followed them out of the room and heard Harry yell "who's Next?" just as the door closed and then disappeared.

He followed Ron to their portrait and watched as he took her inside, just as the portrait was about to close he slipped behind them and them followed them up to the girls dormitory. As soon as they were in the centre of the room Ron dropped her on the wooden floor, she groaned in pain and her eyes began to roll back in her head. He began to hit her and ripping her clothes off

"Please Ron! Not again"

Draco's eye bulged out of his head. Again this had happened before By the way she looked it seemed to be a regular thing. Just as Ron's hand was about to come down on her face again, Draco had removed the cloak and yelled a quick stupefy. He bent down to Hermione and gently pulled her close to his body and held her close, she moaned in pain

"it's okay Granger I'll take you away from this"

Before he apparated them away to the safety of the manor he whispered

"I believe you now. I'll help you"


	4. Chapter 4

He lay her on his bed, she looked incredibly thin, her hair was mattered with patches of dirt and blood throughout which had caused clumps to become present. The excessive blows to her face had caused her nose to break and her lip to be severed in half. Blood covered most of her face, painful looking bruises covered her arms and legs, he knew that if he removed all her clothes he would find more. His heart broke for the girl on his bed, he began to question what side was light and what side was dark. He took out his wand and began to heal her body. Each time his wand touched her skin, a bruise would glow and then begin to disappear, he then healed her nose and then her lip.

Her body was still filthy and he knew she needed to be cleaned properly or she would end up getting sick

"Tinky" with a small pop a young house elf stood before him. Her big eyes looked at the broken Hermione on the bed and then at Draco towering over her.

"Yes sir?"

"Tinky miss Granger is very dirty, I want you to wash her thoroughly, but be very careful not to wake her, she needs to sleep"

the small elf took Hermione's hand and turned to Draco

"Yes master, sir"

and with a little pop the elf and Hermione was gone.

Draco sat on his bed and thought about what he had witnessed within the room of requirements. All the girls looked as Hermione did. With bruises and cuts and dirty, liked they hadn't washed in months. Yet in public they looked clean and as if nothing was wrong in their world, when Hermione had entered the room potter had finished a spell, it must be a glamour, which all the girls have placed on them. None of the boys seem to be enduring the same pain as the girls, so it was obviously an abusive power play by the boys upon the girls, it had nothing to do with training. Just torture. Granger had been right Potter had gone insane.

20 minutes later a small pop announced the arrival of Tinky, with her was a clean, dry and dressed Granger. She was still asleep

"Thank you Tinky" the elf beamed with pride

"Anything for Master Sir"

With another pop the elf was gone. Draco looked over at the sleeping Hermione. She was dressed in a dark green slip which made her skin look even more milkier then usual. Her brown hair was flowing in soft waves, which framed her face; she looked peaceful, as if she felt safe. With every breath her chest rose and fell creating a steady rhythm. Draco may have hated Hermione but at that moment he could not help but admit that she look beautiful and he knew deep down inside he'd make sure that no one ever hurt her again...

...Ron woke to find himself in an empty room. To say he was angry was an understatement. All his mind was showing him was Draco Malfoy. Fucking Draco Malfoy had come to her rescue. He knew the stupid bitch always wanted a knight in shining armour but he never thought that saviour would come in the form of a Death Eater. Ron knew he didn't love Hermione. No, he loved being able to stick his dick in a hole. And so any girl would do, it just seemed that the façade of them dating was one the rest of Hogwarts was able to buy. Yet now she was gone all he could think of was getting her back and punishing her for thinking she could leave him. He marched his way down to the room of requirement, his pent up rage needed to be released somehow, he walked in and saw Ginny sitting in a ball on the floor, he removed his wand slowly and shouted directly at her "Curcio". He watched his sister's body twitch as she fought from making sound. Seeing his sister writher in front of him made him feel powerful and took his mind off his lost Hermione. He held the spell for a couple more moments before releasing her. She curled herself up into a ball and let silent tears spill down her cheek.

Harry came up behind him and pulled him aside.

"What's wrong mate?"

"Hermione's joined the dark, Malfoy's got her" it was a simple explanation one that didn't take long for Harry to fill in the pieces. He let out a scream of frustration and turned his attention to the Patil sister. He hit them both in the stomach twice before letting them fall to the ground. Harry and Ron were angrier then anyone had ever seen. The DA members watched as Harry slowly composed himself and turned to them.

"My friends, there is a new enemy for us to fight, Miss Hermione Granger"

There was an audible gasp which erupted from the mass in front of him. Harry knew she would eventually turn on them, She was the only one who did not see the positive effects of the training. All the girls had broken quickly; they had stopped begging for the pain to stop and learned to just accept it. The boys had seen how smart the training was for the girls, the girls were weaker they needed to know how to act if they were taken by the death eaters. Hermione however had continued to beg for the pain to stop, she would tell them that the treatment would kill them. But Harry knew he was right, he was always right that why he was the chosen one.

"She's Malfoy's whore now, Next time you see her Kill her" His words were met with Male cheers, but Ginny cringed, Hermione, her only hope of leaving this light side hell, had deserted her, Luna and the Patil girls were a lost hope, they believed the training was helping. But Ginny knew she had to get out, and she didn't care if that meant joining Hermione with the death eaters, she just needed to get out.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione woke slowly. She kept her eyes closed as she tried to determine how much her body would hurt today, 'Lets see a crucio, a fair beating and rape, I will be sore all over'. But she didn't feel any pain. Her body was just a little stiff, 'perhaps they healed some of my body,' but they had never done that in the past so why would they start now? She suddenly realised a warm mass was against her back and she stilled completely, 'ron never stays' her mind was screaming for her to run while she had the chance, 'they probably healed me so they can do it again' she allowed herself to crack an eye open and what she saw confused her more then anything ever had. She was in a room, and not one she had seen before, the dark wooden floor was shimmering with the warm sunlight coming through large bay windows at the end of the room, underneath the window was a beautiful desk with intricate carvings up the sides it was covered with papers and quills, next to the desk was a large wardrobe with metal serpent handles, and to top it off in the middle of the room was an exotic rug with lots of different colour weaving through it.

The warm mass next to her began to move and she tried to turn her head to see who was next to her, but her neck wasn't long enough so she turned back and pretended to sleep. The body sat up and she felt their eyes on her face, she wanted desperately to open her eyes to see whom it was, but what if it was someone she didn't want to see? What if it was Ron who had made the room of requirements look like something safe, or Harry who was going to rape her all over again? No she wouldn't look just yet, but it seemed the mystery person had other plans, they bent down and gently shook her

"Granger" her eyes immediately shot open, that was not the voice she was expecting to hear.

"Malfoy?!" it was a breathless whisper, she took in her surroundings again and finally realised where she was and what that meant for her life, no more then a second later she had flung her self into his arms and began sobbing.

"You saved me, oh Draco" he held her silently as she cried her eyes out, he sighed, he wanted answers but he would wait till she wanted to talk. She began mumbling incoherently, he heard words like 'no more hurting' and 'kill them' and then she stilled completely

"GINNY, OH GOD IVE LEFT GINNY" she jumped out of his arms and began searching furiously for something

"Draco where's my wand!?" she was an octave off screaming, she was however in hysterics

"Granger sit down" it was said so low and calm, but it was demanding

"No… Ginny… Have to" but she succumbed to his wishes and sat down next to him.

"Now Granger listen to me, your going to tell me everything. Don't miss the smallest detail. If you don't tell me something I'll take you back there with no protection and leave you on your arse, but if you tell me everything I'll save your Ginny"

"You don't have to threaten me Malfoy, I'll tell you everything"

"What happened to Draco?" he smirked at her, she let out a bemused sigh

"I don't have to call someone who threatens me by their first name" she paused and thought about what she had said and reconsidered "but if you wish it, I will call you Draco, I'll be indebt to you for all my life"

"Tell me everything, and we will call it even"

And so began her story

"The DA started in 5th year because Umbridge refused to teach us how to protect ourselves, it was made up of people from different houses, and we came together once a week to practice and learn new spells, it was wonderful, Harry was our leader of course. We worked together as a team and we thought nothing could go wrong, as you know it did, Umbridge and her special squad found out about us from Cho, I'm sure you were there when she spilled her guts, she was the first to be removed from the group. The ministry fight changed everything. We all saw death for the first time, it was the first time a lot of us realised this war was real"

She paused as if remembering some far off memory

"After Sirius died, Harry changed, he got angry very quickly and shut everyone out. He told us we couldn't possibly understand what he was going through, and told us we weren't worthy friends, that he deserved strong friends. That should have been the first red flag but myself and everyone around us ignored him, thinking it was probably just grief and he would return to us soon. Return to his normal temperament. How wrong we were. The DA stopped in 6th year and Harry took a high ranking role in the order. He had influence on most of them and wasn't afraid of exerting his authority. He formed the idea through the year that to save the light side we needed special training"

she let out a staggered breath and let her eyes close

"He took the idea to Ron, who agreed whole heartedly, Ron was always Harry's number one supporter. The idea was to train the weaker of the order to able to survive a death Eater attack. He then took his wonderful idea before the order, they were unable to say no because of his position in the group. They all nodded numbly as he explained his plan, I remember sitting there wondering how anyone could possibly think this was going to help, I stood and tried to argue with him, explain that it would kill us rather then make us stronger. But he just shot me a deathly gazed and turned to the rest of the group saying I was the best example of a weak spirit in the group"

she opened her eyes and looked at Draco

"That night he came to my room and raped me. Afterwards he told me it was because I was weak and needed to be broken, to be controlled, I knew after that my friend was gone, I needed to find a way out, but at that time it was too difficult. He never raped me after that, he only raped Ginny, and he let Ron have his way with me, like I was some prize to be passed around. After 7th year started he started up the DA again, not as many people came to our meetings, the number had almost halved and it quickly became apparent it wasn't the same DA as what it was in 5th year. At that first meeting Luna got cruicoed for almost a minute. She passed out for a week. The members weren't allowed to leave after the first meeting, they were sworn to not reveal what was happening behind the DA doors, he didn't make the girls swear at telling though, I guess he thought we would be too weak willed to try and leave. He never let us heal ourselves, he would tell us that the death eaters wouldn't be so kind so why should he? The other girls excluding Ginny began to listen to him and eventually broke to his wishes, believing it was actually helping. At the end of DA meeting he cast a glamour on us so we wouldn't look different in class but still feel the pain. Harry used to warn us to act naturally in public and decided that Ron and I should be an item, at night they would come to our room and rape us, saying it was the only way to make us stronger"

she paused trying to read Draco's emotions, but he was good at keeping a mask of no effect on his features.

"One day in one of the halls I heard a 5th year slytherin talking about you and how you were recruiting new death eaters for the Dark Lord and I knew if anyone could help me escape, it would be you, so I continued going to the DA meetings until I could get a message to you. It took another month before I could finally get away and send that note. I didn't even know if you would believe me or meet me, but you did and now here I am. Safe. I'll do anything Draco just keep me safe, I cant go back to that hell"

she closed her eyes finally and let the tears escape. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and then pulled her into his lap and held her softly against his chest.

"I'm sorry Granger. No one deserves that from a friend, shh… your safe now, nothing will happen to you" her breathing began to even out and her sobs began to fade away until she was completely still. She slept silently against his chest, she had only been awake for an hour, but her body was still exhausted from the pain of the last few months. Draco placed her gently in his bed and then began to think. How could he possibly save Ginny?

Ginny was never left alone. He knew this for a fact. Bodyguards were with her all the time, wether is was potter, weasel even longbottom or the lavender slut. She was never left alone for him to be able to get to her and apparate her away or even have the opportunity to talk to her. Everything he tried would lead to a confrontation, and he needed to get her subtly. But how? …Blaise.

Since the beginning of 7th year Blaise had been overly depressed, Draco nor anyone else could understand his emotional change over the holidays. He came back and spoke to nearly no one, he was usually almost as cocky as Draco himself but he had become so withdrawn that nothing seemed to bring him from his depressing state.

Draco decided that it would be easier to get the youngest Weasley with help. And who else could help him but his best mate. Draco apparated to the Slytherin common room, taking with him the sleeping form of Hermione. He found himself in his room in the dormitories. He placed her on his bed, locked the door behind him and went to find Blasie.

Blasie sat in the common room on the long black lounge staring intensely into the fire. Draco sat gracefully next to him and the pair sat in silence both looking at the fire for no apparent reason. After what seemed like hours Draco broke the silence

"I need your help"

Blasie broke his eyes away and looked at Draco.

"how can I possibly help you with anything. I don't want to recruit Drake. I'm not in the mood"

"That's the problem you haven't been in the mood for anything all year. So your going to help me wether you want to or not" he dropped his voice to less then a whisper "we need to get the youngest Weasley away from Potter" Blasie's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"And how my wonderful friend do you expect us to do that, and more importantly why would you want to?" there was a new enthusiasm in his voice, like something had been lit within him.

"I have to explain a lot" and so Draco went on to explain about Hermione and what he had seen as well as his promise to save Ginny. As Blaise listened he got angrier and angrier until he stood and yelled

"WAIT HERE. ILL BE BACK. AND ILL HAVE HER WITH ME"

Without another word he left the common room leaving a speechless Draco in his wake.

Draco waited in the common room for 10 minutes before returning to his dormitory. She was still sleeping; he couldn't help but notice how right she looked among his silk sheets. Her hair splayed out around her. She was looking better then what she had, not 3 hours ago, the dark black circles under her eyes were fading and her small mouth had a secret smile playing at the corners as if she finally felt comfort and security. He knew she was beautiful; he couldn't help but notice she was beautiful. He sat down beside her and just gently touched her cheek feeling the warmth of her skin was kind of comforting. He began to pace his room wondering what Blasie could possibly be doing.

Half an hour later Draco was laying next to Hermione just resting his eyes and listening to her breathe. Blaise blasted through the door, Ginny Weasley nestled in his arms. Draco immediately moved and Blaise lay her down next to Hermione. Ginny looked as Hermione had when Draco had first taken her to his house, her faced was much more bruised then Hermione's had been, and she had fresher cuts, blood was dripping through her hair causing her hair to mat together.

Blaise had tears rolling down his face. He looked at her as if he wanted to take away the pain, he knew she was feeling pain even if she was unconscious. He held her to his chest. With that small gesture Draco realised something more was going on, something deeper he didn't understand and at that moment something clicked.

"This is why you've been so depressed"

Blaise looked at his friend with a sad smile and thought about his Ginny.

"We dated all 5th and 6th year. Secretly of course, but she told me in the holidays that we couldn't be together anymore, I kept asking her why, but she just cried and left me, I didn't understand I was confused. Why was she crying when she was breaking up with me" he dropped his eyes and let out a small breath "we came back and she had her arms draped around Potter, my heart broke, after that I wasn't able to get happy. Then you, you told me what they were doing I thought that maybe she still loved me that maybe her and potter were an illusion, I asked her to meet me like we used to meet, and she came. When I told her I knew what was happening she fainted"

Draco took in his friend and the broken girl in his arms, he had never noticed the heated glances the past between the two, or the flirty comments they used to make at each other, while Draco was picking on Hermione. Draco realised he was so unobservant that he had missed everything

"I'm sorry, I wish I could have helped. You could have told me, you know?"

Blaise just chuckled softly

"So you could ask me if I'm under some spell? Or when I was going to find someone better then a blood traitor? I love her Drake, it wasn't like other girls"

Draco thought about his friend's words it was true if Draco had known he probably would have judged his friend. He was about to reply when Ginny opened her eyes. She smelt him, he was close to her, she tried to move her arms to just touch him but she was too weak

"Blaise?" her voice was hoarse, he held her tight against him

his tears began to fall again

"Don't leave me again you silly little Gryffindor"

"I love you Blaise, I never stopped" tears were glistening on her cheeks. He gently kissed her forehead.

"I love you too"

Draco watched his friend, and noticed the love in his eyes as he gazed down at the girl in his arms, how he missed this connection between them he would never know.

The body mass next to the loving pair began to move, she still had her eyes closed but he heard her whisper

"Draco?"

He couldn't help but smile and sit down next to her. He helped her sit up as she looked around the room. Her eyes fell on the broken Ginny in Blaise's arms. Hermione's eyes widened and she looked at Draco.

"You got her, you saved her, oh Draco!" she kissed him quickly on the cheek and then quickly scampered across the bed to the couple. Draco sat in his spot and he gently touched his cheek, it literally tingled. Hermione threw herself at Ginny and began sobbing.

"I thought I'd lost you" she whispered

"I thought you'd deserted me" she whispered back

"Never" Hermione smiled at her friends through her tears and Ginny yawned.

"Bed now my darling" Blaise lay her down completely on the bed and cuddled her mid section, a moment later Ginny was asleep and Blaise was busily healing her body. Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and motioned for them to leave.

Once they were outside his room Draco dropped his hand but Hermione grabbed it straight back, he looked questioningly at her

"Its comforting" she whispered simply

"And now Mr. Malfoy you will fill me on, on what I've missed, and by the way Zabini was acting with Ginny I've missed quiet a bit"

He smirked down at her, softly kissed her forehead and began explaining what she'd missed.


	6. Chapter 6

They had fallen asleep on the lounge without even realising, Draco's arms gracefully wrapped around Hermione's small midsection, she every so often would make small noises and shift slightly. The common room had people continuously coming in and out, but not one had the heart to wake the sleeping couple, until Pansy came in. at first she didn't notice them but when she took in the room around her she couldn't help the smirk that played across her lips. About time. She walked over to them and gently shook Hermione awake.

She woke with a start

"Oh Pansy, I'm so sorry.. i.. I don't even remember falling asleep. Please don't tell anyone I'm here!" Draco groaned beneath her body, without opening his eyes whispered

"Granger, calm down, Pansy's not going to saying anything, just go back to sleep"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Draco, Snapes coming in 10 and words out to kill Hermione if she's found on school grounds by the light side. And we both know that Snape is not out guy"

"How do you know that.. that.. they want to kill me?" Hermione whispered clearly frightened

"Don't ask pansy who she fucks to find out information, ill keep you safe. Promise" Draco chuckled

Pansy just smirked and pointed to her watch.

"I'd be leaving if I were you, and take Red with you, she' on death row too now"

"News gets around fast" Draco sighed

"No. I just know the right people" with that she swiftly turned and left.

Draco slowly sat himself up and pulling Hermione with him, went to his room. He walked over to Blaise who was still wide-awake watching Ginny sleep and told him what was happening. A moment later Ginny was firmly in Blaise's arms and Draco had a tight hold of Hermione around her waist.

"See you at the house"

Not a second later Hermione found herself in Draco's room again. But Blaise and Ginny weren't there, seconds past and they still hadn't arrived, She could feel herself getting nervous and couldn't help the tears brimming in her eyes

Draco just watched her and chuckled. She spun around and glared at him

"He apparated straight to his room, he has a room cause his here so often, you don't need to worry about your Red tonight"

"And you couldn't have told me that when we arrived?" she said whipping at her eyes

"I just like watching you sweat" he grinned at her, and she couldn't help he smirk she gave back

"You may be my saviour, Draco Malfoy, but you are a jerk"

"What can I say, I'm good at what I do" he whispered cheekily

he pulled her into his arms and held her against his chest

"Ill make you a deal Granger, if you stop crying, I'll try my hardest to stop being a jerk"

"Deal" and then she did something she did know she was able to do. Standing on her toes and she pressed her lips against his. The kiss was soft, gentle and only lasted a moment. She lazily smiled at him

"Sealed with a kiss" she pulled out of his grasps and lay on the bed. He stood motionless for a moment before turning to her

"What was that?"

"Well correct me if I'm wrong, but I've heard it's this thing called a kiss, and it is used to demonstrate affection for another" she giggled at her stupidity of explaining but couldn't help but love it. He again stood motionless, but for only a second, after that he had pounced on the bed and was sitting on his elbows above her.

"And what if I were to say, I enjoyed this, what did you say it was, ahh kiss?"

"Well Mr Malfoy I would say that I'm in no place to refuse your advances"

he leant down and let his lips gently press against her left cheek, then her right and then a small gentle one on her nose.

"Can I kiss you Granger?" he whispered into her ear

"I could never refuse you Draco"

His lips attached themselves to hers in a heartbeat, her arms wrapped around his neck to hold him more solidly against her. He was gentle as their lips moulded together. He explored the shape of her lips with his. Learning where the curve was and where the juiciest part was. He marvelled at how soft her lips were against his and he couldn't help but think that they were the most amazing lips he had ever kissed. He then let his tongue graze against her bottom lip, just to taste her, he could feel her hesitancy so he placed his hand gently on her cheek to hold her against him, he let his tongue slip out again and this time he was granted entry, her tongue met his cautiously, but he comforted her with his hand, rubbing his thumb against her reassuringly. He began to explore her wet mouth, enjoying the flavour.

5 minutes later they pulled apart breathlessly, she smiled genuinely at him and snuggled into his chest

"That was my first kiss"

He was about to answer that it was impossible that at 17 she still hadn't kissed anyone, but then he thought back to what he knew and realised she meant it was her first non-forced, non- abusive, caring, gentle kiss. He smiled to himself and held her too him

"I'm glad I could be of assistance"

For hours after that they just kissed quietly and talked about nothing in particular. When they were both on the brink of sleep Draco help her close and whispered

"If you honestly want to be a death eater, you need to be trained"

She physically tensed at the word training

"Not that type of training, you'll see in the morning"

She relaxed against him and not long after had fallen into a comfortable sleep. Which he followed not 5 minutes later.

AN - guys please remember i wrote this when i was younger and so i didn't really understand trust implications of rape and such, don't judge how quick this stuff happened


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione and Ginny stood across from Draco and Blaise in a large hall. Ginny looked healthy and strong, her sleep had defiantly helped her. Her attitude was definitely back in check. Ginny was a lot more resilient then Hermione.

"So what exactly are we doing here?" Ginny asked quirking her eyebrow.

"Training, of course love" Blaise answered

"Listen you two, physical torture has been out ruled with death eaters for awhile. It's old magic and it doesn't normally work to get answers. The only time we use physical torture is when someone is just really pissed off and slips" Draco explained

"Now days it's all in the mind. Reading the mind, placing images in the mind, mental torture. I know it's just as bad, but if you have a prisoner why would you want him close to dying?"

"What's that got to do with us here and training?" Ginny asked

Realisation dawned on Hermione "We have to learn to protect our minds Gin, we have to be good at Occlumency"

Draco smirked "Of course you're the smartest witch of our age, it should be easy for you" he knew he was teasing her but he couldn't help it.

"Blaise and I are going to try and enter your mind, you have to try and keep us out. I can't explain how to do it, it's just something you learn to do. Block us out. We wont hurt you, so don't be afraid"

"on the count of three"

Hermione braced herself. She had learned the basics of Occlumency when Harry was himself, but she had never mastered it. Now Draco was about to enter her mind. She wasn't sure she liked that idea, and tried even harder to put up her mental barrier.

"One"

she breathed in

"Two"

Out

"Three"

Two deep male voices whispered "Legilimens" then all was silent.

Draco encountered Hermione's mental block as soon he had entered her minds space. He began feeling his way around the block, he could feel that it was weak and if he put pressure against it, it would collapse but never the less he felt his way round looking for small gaps in her mental block. When he couldn't find any, he found himself impressed with her. Occlumency was difficult to master, but at least she was able to keep a simple block.

He was about to push against the mental block when a small moan echoed around the room. With the small distraction Hermione's concentration was lost and the walls fell.

When Draco entered, her mind was working at a million miles an hour trying to decide what was wrong to cause Ginny to moan. He smirked at this.

_Relax Granger. Relax. Blaise is only making her feel good mentally _he cooed to her gently through her mind. The clockwork in her mind began to slow and he was able to start to manoeuvre through. He knew what he was looking for here. He didn't want to harm her; he wanted to make her smile.

He found the memories he was looking for. The abuse from her so called friends. He began to rummage through them, he knew she could see what he was doing but she could do nothing about it now that her walls were down. He slowly picked through each memory and severed the emotional tie. He didn't want her to forget what they had done to her, simply be able to live a happier life without the fear of friendship or love. Especially not love. With each emotional tie he severed, she relaxed more and more. Once he had completely taken the emotions from each memory, he began just looking through other memories.

He found funny ones of her when she was younger, with her mother and father, watching movies or just reading, he then found the memory of the day she got her acceptance letter, that particular memory had so many happy emotional ties. He then found something unexpected. Memories of him. Not anything in particular, mundane things like writing, or laughing or even just walking. He noticed how she remembered how his hair looked or in some memories it was just and image of his eyes with no other feature, meaning she was concentrating directly on his eyes. The bad memories of him when he was a jerk, were nowhere to be found. She had them hidden away. Somewhere deeper. Somewhere he was not willing to go at this particular moment in time. He wished he could take back everything he had said to her. Take back some of the pain. But what is done is done and that's the way it goes.

_Granger, breathe in and out. When I leave you might feel light headed. Just remember to breathe_. He spoke quietly into her mind. After a second he slowly opened his eyes and the spell was broken. When she opened her eyes they were glazed over and she looked around momentarily confused. Her mind was fuzzy, but she knew what he had done for her. A warm hand came and rested on her shoulder

"Are you alright?" he whispered as to not break Blaise and Ginny's connection

She nodded slowly and then wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Thank you Draco" he smiled and took one of her hands from around his back and led her to the next room, which was a lounge room with a large fire going on in the corner, which made the room a lot more welcoming. They sat together on a lounge and silently watched the fire.

Not 5 minutes later Blaise and Ginny walked in. Ginny's face was flush and Blaise looked incredibly proud of himself.

"So how much training will she need?" Draco inclined his head towards Ginny

"Well she didn't try very hard to keep me out, but I think 2 or 3 and she will at least be able to create a wall, what about Hermione?"

"Granger here can create a block but it's not strong enough to keep anyone who's good at Occlumency out. give it a couple sessions and it should be fine"

Ginny and Blaise sat together on the lounge across from Draco and Hermione. Ginny rested her head on Blaise's lap and began to doze quietly.

"Why do you continue to call her Granger, Drake it's not like she's your enemy any more?"

Hermione perked at the question. She was curious as well.

"Yea why?" she added

"Because your Granger. You've always been Granger to me. I can't change it now. It suits you. Plus it makes something of yours, mine, something no one else gets" he quickly shut his mouth after he had said that, realising too late he had said too much. After an awkward silence, Blaise finally spoke up.

"Umm well I might take Ginny up to our room, see you guys later" he gently lifted Ginny into his arms and disappeared out the door.

"What did you mean by what you said?" she whispered

"Nothing Granger. Don't worry about it"

"Please Draco"

He sighed exasperated and pulled her closer to him "No one else calls you Granger. It's for me. And Me alone. It's something I can say that no one else has" she was silent for a moment, in thought.

"You tampered with my memories today"

"I know. I want you to trust me, and not be afraid"

she smirked, one that any day could rival his own.

"I'm not afraid of you Draco Malfoy"

He effortlessly spun them round, pinning her underneath him. Taking all the breath from her lungs, She looked up at him with shocked eyes.

"Perhaps you should be" he smirked down at her.

Her eyes flicked between his eyes and his lips until she gently pulled herself up and pressed her lips against his.

"No. Your not scary" she mused. He smiled and gently began to kiss her again.


	8. Chapter 8

Blaise and Ginny Scene

"Legilimens" Blaise whispered softly, entering into Ginny's mind.

As soon as he was there he was assault by images of Ginny under him moaning and begging for more, the images stopped after a final picture of Ginny smirking triumphantly flew into his mind.

_Was that really the smartest idea, my love? _ He whispered cautiously into her mind.

The image of her smirk was bought before him again.

_One last chance my dear…_

An image of her with one eyebrow raised danced in front of his closed eyes.

He began pushing images into her head, images of them together on the lounge back in his 6th year. He had started kissing her neck, leaving small bites all the way down, while she was distracted by his kisses he had slipped his hand under her dress and expertly started teasing her folds.

He knew she would just be seeing the images, so he began allowing her to feel what he had done the year before.

When she began feeling what the images were showing her, she could hold back the small moan that escaped her lips.

_Don't play with fire you'll never win. _

The images faded and she was left with just the dampness in her underwear, and a longing for the man who was currently invading her mind

_Soon I'll give you what you want my dear, but for now let me help you please. Relax_

He soon sought the memories of the past few months when Harry and Ron had been at their most abusive. Like Draco had done with Hermione, Blaise began to separate the emotions from the images of torture. However he did not leave it at that. He wanted to completely dull what they had done. He took the colour from the memories and made them hazy. He never wanted her to have to look back on her life and feel any pain. An image of Ginny smiling was placed at the front of her mind, her way of saying thank you.

_Your welcome my Gryffindor princess. I wont loose you again._

He heard the door near them close and he knew Draco and Hermione had just left the room.

_Relax I'm going to leave your mind now, just relax._

He slowly began to open his eyes to break the spell. As soon as he could get his bearings two small arms had wrapped around him and he was being pulled into a passionate kiss. Her tongue snaked out and glided against his bottom lip, when he opened his mouth to allow her entrance she simply went back to kissing, She was teasing him and he knew it. After 2 minutes of heated kisses the pair broke apart

"You know I love you right?" Ginny murmured into his chest

"Of course. I Love you as well" he smirked down at the beautiful girl in his arms.

"Do you think they know yet?" she whispered quietly

"Know what? About us? I'd be a little worried if they didn't " he answered unsure of what she had meant.

"No not about us, about them. They love each other you know. I just don't think they know"

"No they don't know. Hermione thinks its comfort. And Draco… I don't know about Draco, I just know he doesn't think its love. Give it 2 weeks, they'll know by then"

"We should join them…"

"Yes. I suppose we should" he pulled her up against him demanding one more kiss before they entered into the lounge room with the others

"I love you"

"And I love you"


	9. Chapter 9

2 weeks later, Draco and Blasie sat in the corner of the Malfoy library deep in conversation, while Hermione tutored Ginny in the 6th year work on the floor in front of the fire, every so often they gazed into it losing focus on the lesson.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Ginny whispered after such a moment, nodding towards the boys on the other side of the room.

"Manly stuff, I'm sure" replied Hermione with half a smile

"I'm serious, look at them, there's no smile on their faces or anything. It looks like their talking about something important"

"If it's important Blaise will tell you, he loves you"

"Draco would tell you too."

"Maybe"

"He loves you"

Hermione snorted and looked at her best friend

"No he doesn't his just been a good friend over the last couple weeks"

"Hermione don't you try pull that crap on me. I've seen the way you look at each other, I'm not blind. Just admit it"

"Ginny he has just been comforting me. We don't do anything okay? Just let it go"

"Fine but when you finally admit it, I want to know"

Hermione just sighed and pulled the book they were previously studying closer and began to read.

Draco and Blaise sat close together talking quietly, so the girls did not hear

"I've been thinking, I don't want them to get branded" Blaise inclined his head towards the two girls. "They can fight in this war by our sides, but not on our side"

"Why?" Draco asked taken back by his friends comment

"Because of what they are. Think about it, do you really think his going to listen to what we have to say? He will kill them, and then kill us for wasting his time. Plus I can't put Ginny through the pain of the branding. Can you do that to Hermione?"

"It's not my choice if Granger gets branded or not"

"Draco don't play coy. I know you care about her"

"I care for as a friend who needs comfort, but once this war is over I see no reason why I should influence her life in anyway"

"Your blind, You're an idiot and I know your lying. You love her."

Draco just sighed and rolled him eyes. However he did not deny it.

"We will let the girls decide if they want to join him or not" his gaze fell to Hermione who had a book resting on her legs, while she was skim reading. He knew the difference between when she was skimming and reading. When she was reading her nose scrunched up slightly and her mouth stayed slightly open, while when she skimmed her eyes quickly danced across the pages in front of her. Draco mentally shook himself. He shouldn't notice these things.

"Granger, Ginny come over here a moment" 2 pairs of eyes looked over at him but he only noticed the big brown ones.

Ginny plonked herself down on Blaise's lap in the armchair, while Hermione sat on the floor making the small group a circle.

"I love you, you know that right, and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you" Blaise started looking directly at Ginny

"We don't want you to get branded"

"What? Why?" Ginny demanded, "Is it because I'm a girl? You don't think I can defend myself?"

"Ginny calm down" Hermione's voice warned, "Why don't you want us to get branded, Blaise?"

"Because as soon as he see's you he will kill you, I know it. He won't listen, because he doesn't have to. I'm not saying you can't fight, I'm just saying it could just be us, without you having to be death eaters. Plus even if he does listen, the pain of getting the dark mark is indescribable"

Hermione's eyes shifted from Blaise to Draco

"And how do you feel about this?"

"It's your choice Granger I'm not going to make it for you"

"That wasn't my question"

He looked her in the eyes and unblinkingly answered

"I don't want you to get hurt"

"Then I wont get branded, as long as you let us fight, I don't mind"

Ginny nodded in agreement. "I wont get branded either, if you don't want me too" She gently leaned down and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Come on love I think it's time we go to our room" Blaise gently slipped Ginny off his lap and took her hand

"Goodnight all" he called over his shoulder.

"Night"

Draco watched Hermione for a moment before she opened her mouth to speak

"I might go to my room as well, it is late"

Draco just smiled and nodded his approval. He stood slowly and offered his hand to Hermione who took it immediately. When she was standing he engulfed her in a hug. After a moment he slowly and reluctantly began to let go of her. When he finally let go completely he could read the questions burning behind her eyes

"What was that for?"

"Because I can" Draco replied, smirking ever so slightly. "And now if you don't mind I would like to escort you back to your room" he held out his hand which she again, took immediately.

The walk back to her room was silent, but not unenjoyable. When they reached her room he gently placed a kiss on her hand and turned to leave

"Goodnight Draco" she whispered

"Goodnight Granger" he whispered back over his shoulder.

However this was not going to be a night they would soon forget…..


	10. Chapter 10

Draco walked down the corridor of the manor, methodically counting the door's, she was in the 3rd room from the start of the hall. Once he found the door he took a small breathe and then entered. There on the bed she lay. Her hair covering the pillow behind her head, and her chest slowly rising and falling. He approached the bed, and gently sat on the edge, making it creek in protest. His hands began to lightly touch her face until her eyes slowly opened. As soon as she realised there was another person was in the room she had tensed completely, however once she knew who it was she relaxed completely

"Is something wrong" she whispered to him

"We have to leave, but first I want to do something" he bought his face down to hers and kissed her. It wasn't a soft kiss it was rough and aggressive. She was still slightly asleep and simply chuckled and pushed him away

"Draco I'm tired, why do we need to leave?" however his face had turned slightly red with anger.

"What's wrong?" she whispered, he looked murderously at her

"You pushed me away for nothing, I was only kissing you, but now I suppose I'll have to be a bit more forceful in my approach" he quickly ripped her underwear out from under the slip, and then plied her legs apart and got between them.

"What are you doing?" she began to struggle and tried to push him off her

"Draco leave me alone, get off!" but he was stronger then her and simply held her down

"Hermione stop struggling" his voice boomed above her. She froze as soon as her name had left his lips. Hermione. He'd called her Hermione. This wasn't Draco, this was a stranger. The roughness of the kiss, the forcefulness of the rape, pointed to one person, the one person she hoped she would never see again. Ron Weasly.

"DRACO" she began screaming

"DRACO HELP ME!" the copy had obviously figured out that she knew it wasn't Draco, and he began to withdraw, and grabbed her harshly around the waist.

"Come on Hermione your coming with me" however as soon as he got off the bed, the door flung open and an aggravated Draco stood, with his wand pointed at the imposter

"Put. Her. Down" it was spoken, as each syllable would be pronounced. The imposter Draco dropped her harshly on the cold wooden floor and quickly pulled out his wand pointing it directly at Draco's chest.

"Get out of my way, and I promise I wont hurt her too much, when she's where she belongs"

"As tempting as that is, I just wont let you leave. I think that's a better way to handle the situation"

Hermione had begun to silently cry behind the two Draco's. She had been so close to being raped again. That only meant one thing they wanted her back at any cost, they were even willing to break into the Malfoy manor to get her. The thought of going back scared her more then dying would.

Neither Draco's had cast a spell, and both were glaring menacingly at each other. All that could be heard was their breathe, which was flowing evenly in and out, and Hermione sobbing behind them, waiting for one of them to attack.

Then suddenly, Blaise came up behind Draco and prodded his wand in his back.

"Move aside Malfoy" the words were crisp and harsh but still in Blaise's voice. Hermione noticed that underneath his arm was Ginny. Her face was tear streaked and red from crying

"Grab Hermione, and then lets go" Blaise barked to the Draco near Hermione. Draco again grabbed her harshly around the waist and began to pull her towards the door. The real Draco watched hopelessly while she was dragged from the room. When all hope seemed lost, an angry voice was heard from down the hall

"STUPEFY" Blaise yelled, his wand aimed directly at the copy of himself, as soon the copy had fallen, Draco had whipped around to the copy of himself

"EXPLIURMUS" The copy's wand flew into Draco's hand

"Drop Hermione" as soon as the copy's arms had slackened Hermione quickly ran and held onto Draco.

"I think we just gained some very good hostages, Blaise" however the copy's lips had turned into Draco's infamous smirk

"Dobby, time to go" with two small pops the once hostages had disappeared into nothingness, leaving Draco and Blaise looking at thin air.


	11. Chapter 11

"Well. What the Fuck was that?" Draco paced back and forth in front of the fireplace. While Blaise held Ginny close to his chest and Hermione lay curled up in the corner of the couch.

"I don't know. When I find out who it was though, I may just kill them" Blaise replied

"It was Harry and Ron. I'd know Ron's force anywhere" whispered Hermione from her corner on the couch.

Draco's face contorted in rage

"Well how the fuck did he get into my house, without the wards sensing them?"

A small pop was sounded behind them

"Tinky can answer that master, sir" the room was quiet, every eye watching the small elf

"Explain then Tink"

Tinky's big eyes looked directly at Draco

"Well sir, we elves can go anywhere. Our magic is different from yours. Wards can't stop our magic. Mr Potter and Mr Weasly knew this, and made Dobby bring them here and get them out when they had the young ladies" after a moment of silence

"Why would they want them back? To kill them?" Blaise asked quietly

"Because they need target practice" Hermione replied

Everything in the room went silent again. This was bad, and they all knew it

"They wont try and break in again, they know that we know about them" Draco said, trying his hardest to subtly tell Hermione it would be okay.

Blaise leaned over and whispered quietly into Ginny's ear, after a moment he scooped her into his arms and with a final look at Draco he left.

Draco slowly walked towards Hermione, whom he didn't realise was crying until he saw the red streaks down her cheeks. He sat down gently beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder

"You said you would stop crying. We sealed it with a kiss"

The ghost of a smile touched her lips

"That was before I was nearly raped again" she replied. She felt him tense against her.

"You didn't tell me that"

"I didn't want to scare Ginny and Blaise, and it didn't seem appropriate to bring it up straight away"

"Right, because decency and what's appropriate is what matters right now" he replied with sarcasm dripping through his tone.

"Will you walk me to my room?" she asked quietly

He was already standing with his hand outstretched before the question had even finished being spoken. "You don't need to ask"

She gratefully took his hand and allowed him to pull her to her feet. They walked side by side down the hall with their hands intertwined, every so often Draco's eyes would wander over to Hermione, just to make sure tears weren't escaping or even threatening to spill down her cheeks. When they reached her door, she turned to him with an expectant look on her face.

"Are you going to be okay Granger?" he asked with genuine worry laced through his voice, "I promised to keep you safe, to help you, I intend to keep that promise"

"I'll be okay Draco, I promise, but I was wondering if I could ask a favour" a slightly blush had coloured her cheeks and she seemed to try to be looking anywhere but at him.

"Yes anything"

"will you" the rest of her sentence was spoken to quietly and quickly for Draco to hear it properly.

"Granger just calm down and ask me"

"Well after tonight, I don't want to be alone and I'll have nightmares and you calm my nerves and make me feel safe and" she was speaking quickly again and blabbering about nothing important, but Draco knew what she wanted.

"Granger, do you mind if I stay with you tonight so I know your safe?" her face smiled up at him

"No, not at all, come in" she opened the door for him and he walked past her and sat on her bed. The air in the room had become suddenly awkward

"Sooo, where am I going to sleep?" he asked cautiously

"Well it's a double bed I don't mind sharing" she replied equally cautiously

"Sure" he made his way to the untouched side of the bed and pulled the blankets back and slowly slipped in "Coming?" he asked after he noticed her staring at him.

"Of course" she walked to her side of the bed and got it quickly "Well Goodnight"

He turned over and gave her a chase kiss on her forehead. The feeling that passed through her was electric and made her feel safe but alive at the same time, she couldn't suppress the surprised sigh that escaped her lips or the butterflies that filled her stomach and made her feel nervous. She also could not ignore the breathlessness of the way Draco had whispered "Goodnight" after his lips had touched her skin. Perhaps she was not the only one affected by their skins contact.

"Draco?" she whispered into the darkness of her room. The bed creaked in protest as he turned to face her again

"What's wrong?"

"Kiss me"


	12. Chapter 12

She felt him stiffen against her, and she worried for a moment that maybe he didn't feel the same as she did now, as it had been almost 3 weeks since they had kissed last. Her thoughts of feeling comfort had faded and they had just stopped kissing and cuddling and taken on more of a friendship platform. She thought it was natural to have an attachment to him but it was more then just an attachments, her heart always sped up and her thoughts were some what incoherent when he was around, by the time she had realised this however it was too late, they were just friends. She couldn't have known that the whole time he felt exactly the same, wanting the same things but to afraid to act on it.

A soft hand touched her face and even softer lips crashed against hers. It felt like nothing she had felt before. They had kissed before but this was something more, there was something powerful behind it. Their lips moulded together perfectly and she couldn't suppress the small moan that was created at the back of her throat. All thoughts of the abusive kiss she had earned earlier in the night faded and were replaced by Draco's soft sweet kiss. When they separated, they silently looked at each other, Draco's hand still holding her face

"I've wanted to do that for the last 2 weeks" he whispered

"Then why didn't you?" she asked, genuinely curious

"Because I didn't think you wanted it, your whole body language changed around me, I thought you wanted to be friends and I respected your wishes. It's why I haven't tried to kiss you again since that night on the lounge" as he was speaking she had started to smile

"I thought exactly the same thing, I thought you wanted us to be friends" she smirked at him. He looked seriously over at her and the smirk slowly faded from her face

"What's wrong?"

"I think I may love you", he whispered so quietly she didn't hear him

"What was that?"

"I love you Granger" her face broke out into a huge grin that spread across her whole face "You don't have to say it to, but I thought you would want to know"

She nestled her head into his chest and inhaled his smell which was distinctly Draco

"I love you to" his arms wrapped around her waist and held her against him.

"I'll protect you", he whispered into her hair. She didn't reply but simply nodded against his chest

"Goodnight Granger"

"Goodnight Draco"


	13. Chapter 13

Harry and Ron stormed through the orders head quarters, until they were in the kitchen where all the other order members were

"What happened?" Remus asked when the boys came in empty handed "You were suppose to get the sluts back!"

"I'M QUIET AWEAR AT WHAT WE WERE SUPPOSED TO DO!" Harry Yelled

"Then what happened?"

"The stupefy I put on Zabini wore off before we could leave! Fucking Malfoy had Ron at wand point!" Harry was raging, the mission was a complete disaster, he wanted his little whore back, she was a good hole and such fun to train.

"What are we going to do now?" Tonk asked over the mumbling that had come about when harry announced they had failed

"We are going to war!" Harry announced. The room went silent. "You listen to me now, we are stronger then the stupid Death Eaters, we can eliminate their disgusting society and when we win this battle. The stupid little whore's who abandoned us will become our servants as well as any other Death Eaters who have survived, we will create a better society, and I will lead you all in this battle, I am now and forever more your leader. No one disputes me anymore, do you understand?"

The room was silent but they nodded at Harry.

"Get ready we go to battle tomorrow! Now piss off, I want to think. Ron you stay"

the order members filed out of the room leaving Harry and Ron in the kitchen

"We failed because of you! Do you understand?" harry rounded on Ron "Your weak! You couldn't keep your pathetic excuse for a dick in your pants for 5 minutes just to get back to the headquarters!? Do you have an explanation?"

"I just wanted to know how she feels about him, I tried to be him, see how she reacted"

"Don't screw me up like that ever again or I'll put you in the training program with the girls" Harry threatened looking Ron in the eyes "Now go, I need to be alone" as soon as the door closed behind Ron, Harry threw a glass vase. It shattered into a million pieces, why could no one see that this was all necessary, that he was helping the situation, he wished deeply Sirius was still there, just to help him. God he needed help.

Upstairs Fred and George paced. Both lost in their thoughts

"This is wrong" Whispered Fred

"I know"

The twins knew it was all-wrong from the start, but they were afraid, torture or be tortured? It wasn't much of a choice, they both believed sooner or later Harry would snap out of it and realise he was ruining his friends lives, or someone would finally stand up to Harry. Neither had happened, and every blow they inflicted on any girl made them feel more and more guilty and disgusting.

"Why hasn't someone stepped in by now?"

"They are just as scared as us Freddie"

"I don't want to fight anymore"

"Neither"

They both sat down silently for a moment until George suddenly stood looked over at Fred and smiled

"What brilliant idea have you just come up with George?"

"What if wrote Hermione? Told her everything?"

Fred's face slowly lit up too as he understood his brothers words

"I think that's a fantastic idea!"

The twins quickly ran over the their desk and started articulating a letter to Hermione. They explained everything as well as what was going to happen tomorrow.

20 minutes later the letter had been sent, and now all they had was to wait for the impending war, which was to happen tomorrow.


	14. Chapter 14

It was the tapping at the window that woke him. At first he tried to ignore the constant rapping but soon it became too much and he had to haul himself out of the bed and open the window. The owl flew gracefully in and landed on the desk on the other side of the room. Draco slowly approached the owl and took the letter from it's beak. As per the norm he gave the owl a small treat, which it ate greedily then opened its wings and then flew back out into the night.

The letter was addressed to Hermione, but was the harm of reading it really? He slowly opened the letter and skimmed it's contents. He froze. This had to be a lie.

"Granger" he chocked out to the sleeping women on the bed, but he realised he had spoken it to quietly to have really had any effect. He walked around the bed and gently nudged her "Granger please wake up"

Her eyes fluttered open slowly

"What is it?" she grumbled still drowsy from sleep.

"You need to read this" he pressed the letter into her hand and she began to read

_'Dear Hermione_

_Please forgive us, for everything. It was never a choice for us, torture or be tortured. At least if we were doing the torturing we could control how bad it was. We will never escape what we have done, but please forgive us forever hurting you. You are like our sister. We love you. Please tell Ginny the same._

_As you may no Harry and Ron tried to bring you to the headquarter's tonight. When they failed Harry finally snapped. Hermione the war starts tomorrow. They know where the death eaters are and they attack in the morning. Please be safe Hermione. Please don't fight. Run while you can._

_Yours Fred and George' _

Hermione sat silently re-reading the sentence 'the war starts tomorrow'

"Draco, what are we going to do" fear laced her voice, she looked up however to find that Draco wasn't there.

She began to worry when 2 minutes later he reappeared with Blaise and Ginny behind him. Once Draco entered the room he walked purposefully up to Hermione, he took her into his arms and kissed her.

"I love you" he gently took the letter from her hands and took it to Blaise, who skimmed the letter and quietly swore.

"We have to take this to him don't we?" Blaise asked quietly

"Yes I think we do"

Blaise's eyes looked over at Ginny lovingly "We have to go to him. We have to have a plan" he explained, "I'll come back though, I love you" he kissed her softly and then left the room.

Draco looked at Hermione, smiled softly and whispered "I love you" before following Blaise out of the room.

"Do you think it's going to be okay?" Ginny asked quietly

"We have to hope for the best" and the two girls waited for their lovers to return safely to them

"My Lord" Draco and Blaise bowed low for the leader who sat poised in his throne

"Ahh Young Mr. Malfoy and Mr Zabini, why have you come this night to see your lord?"

"We have information about the coming war, my lord" Draco almost whispered

"Oh and what would that be?"

"Potter is to attack tomorrow"

"And how would you know this Mr. Malfoy?" the man in the throne chuckled darkly "Could it be Miss. Granger? Or Perhaps Miss. Weasley?" the two boys looked at their master in shock "I am not stupid my dear boys, I have known about the young girls placement in your household since they stepped inside. You should not keep such important details from your master"

"Our apologies my lord, we will not keep secrets from you again" Blaise bowed low at the mans feet

"see to it that you don't. As for the war, I knew of the attack, but I commend you for trying to tell me about it. Go back to your women, for tomorrow we go to war" the boys bowed and then all but ran from the room

a moment later they had apparate home and were holding the most important things in their lives close to their chests. Words of love were exchanged and then four bodies lay asleep in the Malfoy Manor.


	15. Chapter 15

It started with a crack, the apparition of one single death eater to Hogwarts and the war had started. Spells were thrown back and forth, both parties trying to kill the other, each with different beliefs about the way society should work. The battle all people were waiting for was the one between Harry and Voldemort, however another battle did not go unnoticed.

"You Raped ME" Hermione screamed at Ron

"You deserved it you little whore!" he had his wand trained on her as hers did him.

"Did our friendship never matter? Is that what your telling me? I'm giving you one chance to apologise or I will finish you"

Ron simple smirked darkly at Hermione "No mudblood whore, it will be you that is finished"

She closed her eyes accepting that the friend she once had was now completely gone. Not letting a moment pass she concentrated, whispered "Legilimens" and entered her ex-friends mind

_I gave you a chance Ronald, now I will destroy you_

She began to place every memory of her being abuse into his mind, Draco may have lessened the emotional ties in her mind but placed in someone else's the pain was still there, still real. Ron began to squirm on the floor in pain

"Noo No stop please!"

_You Never Stop_. Hermione whispered viciously into his mind

Every beating, every rape, every crucio was now playing in his mind. She left his mind and looked down at the body in front of her. She never wanted to kill Ron, she never wanted to kill anybody, all she wanted was to make him feel the way he had made her feel. And now she knew he was feeling the pain that she had.

'Incarcerous' she whispered and ropes sprung from her wand and wrapped around his body. Now he couldn't leave and when the dark side won she would not need to worry about finding him.

across the field another battle was just beginning. Harry Potter faced Voldemort. Each yelling profanities and taunts at the other, neither backing down.

"Do you know your mudblood friend and your girlfriend found help and comfort in my side Potter? Seeing as they found refuge with the death eaters, wouldn't that mean we are infact the good guys?" Voldemort smirked evilly

"She was never my friend you snake, and Ginny meant fuck all to me. You are a bastard and you know that the light will prevail. Good guys always win" Harry counted.

Silence followed as the enemies eyed each other off, when all around was silent the dark spell was uttered. At the same moment they yelled 'Avada Kevada' when the spells made impact a dust cloud flew into the air hiding both wizards from the view of the rest of the populace. The silence continued on as both light and dark waited to see who emerged from the sudden dust cloud.

Minutes passed and the dust began to settle on not one but both of the bodies. The wizard population began to exchange looks, both leaders had fallen, no one had thought this to be the outcome and now neither side knew what to do, with no leader would they have to entirely wipe out the other side? No, neither side liked that option. Should either side retreat? No, neither side were keen on that idea either. Everyone just continued to stare at the dead bodies in front of them.

It was Remus Lupin who first came to his senses.

He looked around at all the faces surrounding him, all held a sense of shock and confusion, and he realised none of these people were really enemies, simply people who had been educated in different ways. All the people had been affected by the war and on both sides some people were guilty of heinous crimes more so then others. Some people on both sides needed to be punished by law while others had only been acting by force or by education.

He slowly made his way over to Malfoy Snr. He was sure if anyone could see reason it would be him.

"I think it's time to make a treaty of mutual satisfaction"

Every person held his or her breath, Lucius's next move would define wizarding history for the rest of time. To kill Lupin would restart the war while to accept would mean peace between both parties. A soft smile played on his lips

"Yes. I think it is"


	16. Chapter 16

Over the next months the wizarding world rebuilt itself. Remus and Lucius created a peace treaty, which was beneficial to both sides of the war. The pure blood elite were granted land in which they set up their own town, the town mimicked most of wizard London and was a place where those who upheld or were educated to believe that pure bloods held supremacy were able to live. Only those with pureblood could enter the town and was a place governed by itself.

The town appeased most purebloods and it was agreed that no uprising would occur, if an uprising did occur those who were to blame would be sent to Azkaban. Those who were not pure bloods were able to live their lives peacefully without worry of ridicule. This was a new age for the Wizarding world and it's goal was to be a time of peace.

After the war finished those who had committed crimes on both sides were condemned to Azkaban, unless they could be vouched for by a reliable source. This is how Fred and George Weasley escaped Azkaban, while Ronald Weasley had been one of the first to be sent, with a lifetime sentence.

As for Draco and Hermione, they had dated for some months after the war until Draco had been brave enough to propose, Hermione had agreed not a moment later. Their wedding was small with only their closest friends and family around to witness, but anyone who saw the couple could see they were the happiest pair in the world.

It was announced not two weeks later that Blaise and Ginny were to Marry in a small ceremony not too different to their friends, but also that Ginny was a month pregnant and Hermione and Draco were to be godparents.

The war had bought the best possible outcome for all sides. Many were happier and felt safer then they had in years, the war which had spanned over decades had finally bought about peace in the wizarding world.

And thats all there is, there isn't any more

Hypergurl x


End file.
